Strange Sickness
by glowzilla48
Summary: ZADR all the way people. Dib is kicked out of his house and needs to find a place to stay, luckily Zim lives just up the road, but will he let the human stay with him? And what is the price?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Sickness**

 **Chapter 1: A Place To Stay**

 **By Glowzilla48**

 **Just a short story I've been working on, I don't think this is going to be long term or anything like that, just something light and fun. Read and review you guys! ^_^.**

Words have always held meaning within a population. And that saying you learn as kids, you know the one, where sticks and stones are the only things that can hurt you. That saying is total bullshit, no matter how many times you say it to yourself, you still find yourself crumbling when the person you look up to the most rejects who you are.  
They say things that you would never dream would come from their mouths, they repel and reject who you are. And they completely shatter your self worth with a few well placed sentences.  
Soon you feel degraded, ashamed, alone, and worst of all, you feel helpless.  
The people you thought would always be there to help you through tough times just tossed your troubles back at you. Left you dangling on the side of the curb for the oncoming bus.  
And just to deal the finishing blow, as if you haven't had enough of the verbal abuse they've managed to shove down your throat, you find yourself outside your own home. Unable to return to the familiar dwelling that was once your shelter. Unable to apologize for you haven't done anything wrong.  
If being who you are is enough to get you kicked out, there was no use begging to be let back in. The situation would only repeat itself in days to come.  
This was how Dib found himself after a fight with his father. It had been long, hard and brutal. Every word his father spoke to him stung like a slap in the face. And Dib could only sit and listen, unable to even meet his father's gaze as he took in the hatred those words held, all the disappointment, the disgust at what Dib had relinquished to his parent. That what he had was sick, wrong, and a DISEASE.  
A sickness professor membrane would not allow under his roof so long as Dib lived there. And if he didn't change, didn't get over his disease, he was no longer allowed to live under that household name. Dib would no longer be the son of professor Membrane, how could he? Professor Membrane was a firm believer in only Heterosexual affairs. If you were gay, to Membrane, that was the same as saying you have a virus that's contagious. He stayed as far away from them as he could. He would never make a spectacle out of himself by not allowing them to work in his field or lab. But at home he spoke his mind of what he thought of the gay population. And not everything he said could be repeated, or should be repeated in Dibs mind. His father was a bigot and a racist to those of homosexual background, even towards his own son.  
Dib didn't even want his father knowing he was gay, ever since he learned about his own sexual orientation, he hid it. It wasn't hard, Dib never had any good relations with the kids at school, nor was he attracted to the people he had grown up with. Everyone in town called him crazy and stayed away from him. It wasn't hard not having a girlfriend cause his father knew of his crazy nickname as well. But that also didn't mean Dib didn't look at other things to fuel his hormones once they started making themselves known.  
Hey, when you're a teenager in high school at the prime of your sexuality, you find ways to sate your desires.  
Since Dib was an online techy sort of person, he had windows to all kinds of sexual outlets.  
And you probably guessed which window Dib chose...(give it a minute it'll hit ya)...yup it was porn. The great taboo of the real world but the thriving beast in the online world.  
Dib had started watching porn, and he watched it whenever he could, so often.  
He explored new sexual heights when he first stumbled upon his first online forum. Just clicking on different things and seeing what did it for him.  
This is ultimately how Dib found out he was into guys, and sadly, he found he liked bondage a little too much.  
Porn soon turned into male on male bondage sessions that Dib would stay up late watching.  
Suffice to say, Dib found himself liking the role of the submissive more than the role of the dominant. And he even went so far as to order a couple of things online to try self- bondage.  
(And I know what you all are thinking, so get it out of your head's, I'll put this to bed right here and now. Dib did not decide he liked being submissive because he wanted someone to beat him up. That's sick and wrong on so many levels. Being submissive is relinquishing control to a sexual partner you have absolute trust with. The fantasy of being tied up and helpless before the one you truly want is exhilarating. It fuels a desire, a secret wish submissive's have. I will even admit I like being submissive in bondage games, but I'm reversible, I like being in control too. But that's beside the point. I don't want any of you guys emailing me asking if Dib likes being tied up because he wants to feel pain. It's not like that, so I hope I've successfully stopped that train before it even left the station. It's just one of Dibs fantasies, one that he would like to partake in with an eventual lover. Not just for purely wanting to get beat up, that's not how bondage works)  
So Dib had a nice stash of bondage gear he had hidden in his room. For the days he really wanted to experiment with himself, he had an array of gags, a rope binding book to make those intricate designs, and a couple of leather cuffs and masks that prohibit sight. He also had some nipple clamps, and a few spreader bars, but they adjusted so he could easily hide them in a shoe box when he was done. Of course he made it so that he could get out of them in time in case his sister decided to come home early or needed his help with something. But usually if he was caught, it was normally with the knot book. He would practice those rope designs in the privacy of his own room.  
And he had been doing this for almost 2 years.  
It had been going well... Until membrane started checking the online sights his kids visited.  
On the one hand, membrane noticed the porn early on but didn't say anything, thinking boys will be boys.  
But when the porn became male on male type of stuff, he went searching for clues into who's computer was looking these things up.  
He half expected it to be Gaz, going through her room and looking for anything that might resemble a hid away box. (You know that box of toys you keep and hide from your parents so they don't figure out you're a closet pervert).  
Coming up empty in Gazs room, Membrane searched through Dibs.  
And he found the box.  
As well as the book bag with the spare computer he was using to look up porn.  
And that's how this lovely argument started between Dib and his father.  
And how, Dib ultimately got thrown out of the house with only his box of toys and the book bag with the lab top.  
And to make matters worse, membrane wouldn't let Dib back in unless Dib threw everything away and stopped being gay. Plus it was raining, so Dib was stuck outside, with a box and bag full of porn, in the rain, with no- where to go.  
Perfect Dib thought to himself. Thank god it was still summer, the humid weather made the rain tolerable as Dib shouldered the back pack and made his way down the road. If he had known this was going to happen he would have grabbed his car keys, then at least he'd have somewhere to sleep until he was able to sneak back in to get more of his stuff.  
The car was one of the things Dib bought when he finally got a job. Of course with his smarts, he was able to land a good job as a secretary at a major law firm in the city. So his paychecks helped with the payments.  
And unlike the other high school students Dib was around, he didn't waste his money. It was his plan to move out of his father's house, he had enough saved up to get a decent apartment, he was just hoping to do it after high school, not during his last year.  
Soon Dib found himself on a familiar route, and stopped when he was in front of that strange house. The house he seemed to frequent more and more often since the alien discovered he wasn't really an invader.  
That had been a hard week for Zim.  
Dib remembered going to his house to spy on the Irken, traveling down into the base and exiting into the main control room. Zim was currently in an argument with someone, and it was in Irken, so Dib had to concentrate to understand what was being said.  
"Just because I've been on this planet for five years doesn't mean I'm incompetent! You can't leave me stranded here because I haven't taken it over yet!"  
"Look Zim, we're tired of having this conversation with you, you've been given many chances, many many many chances and still you have failed us. We're done, you are officially exiled to planet earth. Supplies and food will be transported to you if you need it, but you are no longer allowed back on irk. We will even allow you to travel around other galaxies, but earth will be branded your new home."  
And with that the transmission went dead.  
Zim must have been in shock because all he did was stare in front of him at the blank computer screen his tallest's had just occupied.  
Hell.. I think I was in just as much shock as he was, staring at the screen with my own slack jawed expression.  
It wasn't till Gir came running into the room yelling that Mary was here to play with him, (Which translated to mean; I was here to play with Zim) did Zim move.  
The invader stiffened at the sound of his sir unit, not even turning to look at his robot.  
"T-tell the Dib-thing that Zim... Zim can't, Zim can't fight him right now, ok G-Gir."  
His tone sounded so broken, so sad, it hit me in the gut, hard. Zim couldn't go back to his home planet, he was stranded. And I felt bad for him.  
"Zim" my tone may have been as broken as his, I don't know why I even opened my mouth, I didn't know what I would say to him.  
And it probably wasn't a good idea to make myself known. Zim could potentially be as unstable as he sounded, which could result in me being killed or beaten up.  
I didn't actually care though, the need to comfort outweighed my fear of Zims temper.  
And I guess that's when I realized I on some level, cared for Zim.  
It was strange and it scared me at first, but I realized Zim was the only one who ever seemed to notice my existence.  
Needless to say Zim rounded on me the moment I said anything, ruby eyes ablaze in fury and embarrassment. They looked shinier than normal.  
Zim was crying.  
I had never seen Zim cry until that moment, and it shocked me so much that when he tackled me, I did nothing.  
If Zim needed an outlet, the least I could do was provide him with one.  
We crashed to the floor, Zim landing on top of me, those deadly claws wrapped around my neck as his tears fell onto my face.  
Yet I still did nothing, even as he began to squeeze and let loose a feral growl, I just stayed still. Neutral expression on my face as I waited for him to finish me off.  
I was scared, don't get me wrong, Zim could have killed me in the blink of an eye, but when he didn't, I think he came to the same conclusion I had when I saw him crying.  
We needed each other, it was an odd need, a sort of companionship that we sought in one another. But it still startled me when he let out an agitated wail and instead of squeeze my neck harder he released me only to throw his arms around me. Clinging to me while he cried, his pack legs encircling us and holding me to him as he sobbed.  
I could do nothing except wrap my arms in turn around him and hold him until he calmed down.  
At some point I think he cried himself to sleep, but he still had me in his grasp, pack legs firm and unrelenting in their hold on us.  
I was uncomfortable, but I just remember petting him, nuzzling his head while my arms ran up and down his sides as well as they could.  
The sounds of his breathing and the humming of the machines around us started to make me tired, and after a moment my eyes shut and I let sleep take me. When I woke up I was in my room in my bed. It left me with questions that only he could answer.  
The next day at school, Zim basically ignored me, granted I didn't make any attempt at talking to him, but instead kept my distance. He'd talk if he wanted to talk.  
When lunch rolled around, he surprised me by sitting next to me, it was quiet at first, but soon he said something that made me choke on my milk.  
"I want to form a truce Dib-human. I'm... I don't want to fight anymore."  
I think I was smiling, I can't remember, maybe I had a stupid expression on my face, but when I touched his arm to get his attention his eyes when they locked with mine showed hope, but also a hint of fear.  
"Sure space boy, we can form a truce."  
Then he smiled too. It was nice, and I was definitely thrilled to at least have somewhat of a friend.  
Even if he was an alien.  
But here I was, in front of his house, about to ask him something I don't think him and I are even ready for.  
And that was for a place to stay.  
Sure we had made the truce almost two weeks ago, and we may have even become friendlier towards each other, but I know Zim didn't completely trust me yet. He'll I don't think I fully trusted Zim either, but he was all the options I had at the moment. It was worth a shot, if I got turned down maybe if I waited long enough Gaz would let me in through the window to get some clothes and my car keys.  
Although at this point I really wanted to get out of the rain, my clothes were soaked and were clinging to me. Even if he didn't let me stay, he may lend me some dry clothes.  
As I made my way to his front door, I noticed the house seemed quieter than usual. He must be having a lazy day if even Gir isn't making a racket.  
I was surprised even more when nothing attacked me, but I held off on my nerves and knocked on the door.  
I only had to wait a moment before Gir opened the door for me, taking in my drenched look he hysterically yelled, "masters friend Mary got thrown up on by the rain!"  
"Nice to see you to Gir, is Zim in?"  
"Yeah he's down in the lab making toquitos! You want some?"  
"No thanks but can I come in? I need to ask Zim a question."  
"Yeah I'll be right back!"  
And he screamed his way down to the labs leaving me in the house dripping water all over the floor.  
It wasn't long before I heard the elevator in the kitchen ding, announcing the arrival of the alien himself.  
Zim had grown somewhat in his 5 years on earth. Granted he still looked the same as always, haughty expression and air of authority that never seemed to leave his face. But his height caught me off guard. He was almost as tall as me, although when he wears his boots he reaches my height through his heels.  
He seemed surprised to see me so late, but he stopped at least 4 feet away from me, scrunching his face at the liquid I was covered in.  
I could only smile half heartedly at him, still reeling from my fight with my dad.  
And now I was trembling, mostly from the cold I felt from being covered in water, but also for what I was about to ask.  
"Gir announced you had some questions to ask me and that the sky threw up on you."  
"Y-yeah I needed to ask you something, and if you haven't noticed, it's raining."  
He merely shrugged at the comment, "well unless you fell into a pool with your clothes on I would imagine it's raining, your leaking all over my floor." Turning to the robot,  
"Gir, bring Dib a towel so he doesn't continue dripping, we don't need any accidents in here."  
"Yes sir!" And he was off again, traveling to another part of the base, screaming the entire way.  
"So what did you want to ask me Dib-filth?"  
"Still name calling I see" I grumbled at him, hesitating.  
"Dib-worm what I call you is of no concern to you, and if you wouldn't mind speeding this interaction up, I left some chemicals open in the lab and they are very unstable. I would like to get these questions out of the way before Gir finds them before getting back with the towel."  
Well didn't that make this easier.  
"Umm... Well I came to ask if... I mean you can say no... Although I'm kind of figuring you're going to say no which is why this is awkward but I would really appreciate it if you would think it over before outright saying no to me,"  
"Dib! Just spit it out already, your grating my antenna with your word vomit!"  
"Can I stay here for the night?"  
There I said it, wow am I scared right now.  
Worst case scenario, he throws me into the rain.  
Zims eyes widened a fraction as he stared at me, giving me a confused look.  
"Do you not have a place to stay called a house? As I remember you have lived there for a while. Just go there to sleep."  
"Well I would Zim, in fact that's where I was until me and my dad got into a fight and he kicked me out."  
"Your parental unit that is supposed to take care of you kicked you out? What did you do? And why come here to my house? I'm sure you have other options besides this right?"  
"Well it's sort of hard to explain, and no I had no other options. If I was able to grab my keys I would have slept in my car, but he kicked me out before I could grab anything."  
Zim gave me a quizzical look before dropping his gaze to what I was holding.  
"If you had enough time to pack a box and a back pack then why didn't you grab your keys during that?"  
Now I could feel my face heating up, and I fidgeted while holding the box, shifting my feet and feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"Well... I sort of had to leave with this stuff... It's sort of the reason I got thrown out.  
Please don't let him ask what's inside, please don't let him ask to see it, oh god what will I do if he thinks it's completely disgusting and kicks me out too.  
I could feel myself becoming clammy as he looked at the box, even while I was still cold and soaking wet, it felt ultimately too hot in the house, and I was sweating bullets.  
"So your parental unit got upset over your paranormal obsession and kicked you out?"  
"Huh?" That caught me off guard.  
"That's the box you keep all your files on bigfeets and ghosties and count coco fang right? I knew your obsession with the paranormal was unhealthy, but I never thought it would get you kicked out of your own house."  
Oh thank you god wherever you are.  
"Y-yeah my dad found the files, and he said if I didn't stop hunting the paranormal I couldn't live in his house."  
I tried giving a nervous chuckle but it came out a little too high pitched to be normal.  
"Dib-creature, you do not think Zim will allow you to stay in his base unless I know that what you have in the box will not harm Zim in any way shape or form."  
Oh shit I'm screwed.  
"Let Zim see what's in the box so I know this isn't a horrible scheme for you to capture me, and then maybe I'll let you spend the night."  
Well, there went my option of a place to stay, even though I knew none of this stuff would hurt Zim, if he saw what it was, he'd get the wrong idea completely. I just couldn't let him see.  
"Look Zim, it's embarrassing enough to ask you for a place to sleep, I've been wondering around for god knows how long in the rain, I'm sopping wet, and I'm also embarrassed to have you looking at all my files that I've had since I was a kid. None of this stuff is going to hurt you, but if it'll make you feel better, you can have your computer scan me to make sure nothing on me is intended to hurt you."  
That seemed like the right thing to say because soon Zim was addressing his computer.  
"Computer! Run a scan on the Dib to make sure he has nothing on him that would endanger Zim!"  
"Fine, whatever" the computer drawled in a bored tone. Releasing a red light down on me it scanned me from head to toe, focusing in on the box in my possession as well as my back pack before the light disappeared.  
A moment of silence passed and I could feel myself trembling. What if the computer saw everything in there as a weapon? I could be skewered before even having a chance to explain.  
"Well?" Zim asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor in annoyance at his computers slow reply.  
"Well sir, it's, it's definitely not meant to harm you in any way. None of this stuff even applies to you if I'm reading this correctly."  
Before the computer could say anything else I cut it off, knowing that he definitely saved my ass, but I wasn't ready for him to try and explain what was in the box to Zim. All I wanted was a place to sleep, not an interrogation about sex.  
"See Zim, not gonna harm you, so can I spend the night or what?"  
Zim was thoughtful for a few more moments, antenna twitching lightly every so often as he contemplated my plea.  
"Fine earth smell, you may stay here in my base, but no funny business, and no going into the labs unless I am with you. Is that understood?"  
Wow.. Didn't think he'd say yes so easily, but who was I to complain, at least I'd have shelter for the night.  
"Really?! Thank you Zim!"  
I let a smile light up my face, almost tempted to give him a hug but remembered my drenched situation.  
"This really means a lot to me space boy, I owe you one for this."  
Zim grunted in response, his arms folding over his chest.  
"Be grateful you do not have anything on you that would hurt or expose me, I'd hate to have to kill you so soon after our truce was established."  
That only made me smile more, pink dusting my cheeks as Zim led me down to the lower levels of the base, towards the bedrooms.  
I had never been to this section of the base, but I was surprised to see that it looked normal. Almost like a real house, unlike the upstairs that was just a front for the real world.  
"You can stay in one of the Spare bedrooms, if you need anything ask the computer for it. He should be able to make it for you." Opening a door on the right, Dib found himself inside a normal looking bedroom. Red walls and a white bed were all that he saw. The room was simple, nothing too extravagant, except for the bed. The thing was huge! It took up most of the room, but beside the one small dresser tucked away in the corner, Dib had to admit he felt comfortable.  
Zims red ruby eyes watched the human as he maneuvered through the room, setting the box and the back pack down on the floor before turning to face the alien again.  
"I'll have the computer bring you some towels, sorry Gir wasn't able to accomplish that task. But I hope this should suffice for now, it's not much but I like to keep things simple."  
"No no! It's perfect! Thank you so much Zim! I really do appreciate the help."  
"Well, we are under a truce, and since you helped Zim in his time of need, repaying the favor was the least I could do."  
Dib didn't think it was possible, but as he watched the Irken he couldn't help but notice the little blush of his own, a red hue wrapping around his face like a scarf.  
"Hey Zim," Dib stopped the alien before he could leave, tugging on his sleeve so that he wouldn't get him too wet. "I'm glad we have the truce, it's... It's nice... To have a friend. And you know, I mean... You can always talk to me... If you need to, ok?"  
Zim flinched slightly when his shirt was grabbed, but he whirled on the human when he heard those words, blush becoming brighter as he locked eyes with bright gold. Mesmerized by their brilliance before shaking himself out of his daze.  
"Zim is also glad we have the truce, and I'll think about it Dib human. Thanks for the offer."  
And with that he turned to leave, his eyes grazing the box one last time before exiting the room. Leaving Dib alone with his thoughts.  
Well.. Not completely alone.  
The computer soon made himself known to the human, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.  
"That box you have human, I know what's inside of it."  
Dib froze, not expecting the computer to bring it up so soon.  
"Do you... Understand... What those things are... Or do I have to explain it to you?" Dib asked nervously, trying to control his shaking. This was going to be like talking to his father all over again.  
"I know what it is human, but I wish to understand if I am correct with what I think it is, and it's uses first."  
"And what do you think it is?" Dib could feel his words being choked out, his heart was going a mile a minute. This was so embarrassing, the only thing that could make it worse would be if the computer told Zim about his discovery.  
"Do not be nervous human, I'm not going to out you to Zim, but if I find that you plan to use what's in that box on my master against his will, I will not hesitate to kill you. Master Zim has suffered enough as it is, he does not need to fear the only friend he believes he has."  
"Now that caught Dib off guard, but he could feel his heart slow as he sighed in relief."  
"No, that stuff, it's not meant for Zim, it's... Well... More for my use than anything else."  
"So you will not use that binding gear on my master, but on yourself?"  
"Um, well... Yeah. But if you know what it's for, then you understand my role with this material, and why it would only be used on me."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you one of those BDSM people? Like the ones on the porn sites on the computer?"  
"Well" Dib scratched his head nervously, "I like bondage, so I guess that would make me one of those, but I'm not as skilled as those people who make a living off of it. I'm still learning all of the rope techniques."  
"But if what you say is accurate with what you have in the box, that would make you the submissive in the sexual roles."  
Dib could feel his blush spreading, foot tapping nervously as he tried to gauge the computers tone. Never in his life would he have thought he would have to explain his sexual orientation to the computer, but here he was in Zims base, doing just that.  
"Well yeah technically, that's why this stuff won't be used on anyone besides myself. It's part of the reason I got kicked out of the house. That and being gay."  
Dib let his bitter tone show in his words.  
He could have handled reacting to his dad better if he had just found the box. It was his insinuations of what he was watching on the online porn sites that made him blurt out the truth of his sexual orientation.  
And now he was doing the same thing with the computer, blurting things out that he wasn't even ready for Zim to know yet.  
"Can you, can you do me a favor computer?" Dib started hesitantly, looking away for a moment as he rubbed his hands together.  
"Keep it simple human, I'm still set to destroy you if you step out of line."  
"Figures, but what I wanted to ask was... If you could keep this box hidden while I'm gone from the house. I know Zim was fine with your scan but he's curious by nature, he'll find a way to look inside. And I'm not, I'm not ready for him to know about this yet."  
The computer was silent for a moment, before he ultimately gave his answer.  
"I can keep it hidden, but I wish to request something of you in return."  
"Sure what is it?" Dib was ecstatic that the computer was actually willing to help him, whatever the computer wanted in return he would gladly give him.  
"I wish to study your reproductive performance concerning this BDSM nature you've taken a licking to."  
"What?" I hope I did not hear what I think I heard.  
"Master Zim does not allow me to conduct study through the human inter-web. I only know of so much concerning humans, yet almost nothing of their sexual preferences. Knowing that you conduct in this sort of behavior, I wish to analyze it and collect data."  
Dib was speechless, just staring up at the ceiling, trying to take in what the computer was asking him.  
"So wait, you want me to... Perform for you? Is that what you're asking? So you can watch and take notes!? Are you crazy?! Why would I do that for you? That's sick and wrong and I wouldn't dream of it! Even if you are a computer I won't just do what you ask!"  
"You make it sound as if I'm going to get satisfaction from it. I am a computer after all, even a high tech one such as myself, but I do crave knowledge. I was merely asking for a look into this sexual behavior. Although I cannot make you perform for me, I also don't have to hide your box from Zim."  
"So you're going to blackmail me?" Dib let his outrage show, clenching his hands into tight fists. Wanting more than ever to punch the computer.  
"No not blackmail, I'm just not going to secure your room when you leave and let Zim do as he pleases. I don't have to obey you, I was merely asking for quid pro quo."  
"So in other words you hide my stuff, and later I let you watch me have 'fun' while you collect data?"  
"See, you are smart for a human." The computer chuckled, leaving Dib furious but contemplative. If he did do this, there wasn't any real harm, it was just a computer seeking knowledge. But on the other hand, if he left his room unsecured, Zim would no doubt find his stuff.  
Finding himself in-between a rock and a hard place, Dib let himself sit on the edge of the bed with a flop as he thought.  
"What umm, what did you want me to do?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Sickness**

 **By Glowzilla48**

 **Chapter 2: Strange Circumstances**

Dib had just gotten out of the shower, thankful for the hot water after he had spent the last hour in sopping wet clothes.  
He couldn't believe he had agreed to the computers terms, but it was to keep his secret safe from Zim.  
Although what he was about to do wasn't all too pleasant for himself either.  
Towel wrapped around his waist, he made sure his door was locked before making his way over to the bed, eyes landing forlornly on the box before opening the lid.  
"So... He addressed to the empty space, how do you want me to start?"  
"Nothing too hard, just explain everything in the box to me and it's purpose. Then after that, show me how it works on a human so I can gauge your emotional status."  
"That's it?" Dib asked incredulously, thinking this was going to take a whole different root than what he was expecting.  
"I did say nothing too hard, but I will expect visual displays of how your gear works. Not just a detailed explanation."  
"And hear I thought it was too good to be true." Dib chuckled dryly, preparing himself for his time with the computer.  
Lifting the first thing out of the box, it was one of the many gags he had, laying it onto the bed as he began extracting more and more stuff.  
Soon the bed was filled with his eclectic bondage gear, the whips, gags, cuffs, spreader bars, assortment of ropes, the knot book, and the few outfits of skin tight leather he had in his possession all laid out before the computer to see.  
"Let's start out with names and purpose first before we get into examples. I won't be able to provide much information if I'm modeling gags."  
"Agreed" said the computer, who remained quiet throughout Dibs explanations. Interjecting every now and then to ask for purpose, and to also inquire on why gags were used when communication seemed to be key in these roles.  
"Communication is key don't get me wrong, but when you've been with a partner for a while, gags are introduced to test the limits on how well your partner can read you. It becomes more about body language, how much you know you can handle versus how much you can't. If your partner gets too rough or goes too far, they should be able to tell based on your body language when to stop."  
"And what if they can't tell?" Interjected the computer. "What happens if they take the role as the dominant too far?"  
"Then the rules are reapplied. If the partners aren't compatible on that level yet, or if one is moving faster than the other, safe words are reissued and the couple backtrack to basics. This whole situation is mainly about trust and how far you and your partner can go without harming each other."  
"Then that would mean if you were to wear the gag, your partner would have to know when to stop if you got uncomfortable. It would mean you'd have to trust your partner immensely, and they you, if I'm not mistaken."  
"Essentially that's the idea. Bondage isn't about purely masochistic desires and sadist outlets through sex. It's a dance of trust, communication, and the releases of ones desires through specific outlets. When you give yourself to your dominant, you are putting your body in their hands, allowing them to bring you pleasure that verges right on the cusp of pain without actually hurting you. To test the limits of a body during sex. Being bound to me is the most freeing experience in the world when it's done with a trusting partner."  
"So you wish to be bound, to feel free?" The computer seemed to hesitate in his words, almost sounding unsure of that explanation.  
"I don't know if you'll fully understand, being a super computer sex isn't something you can partake in. My explanations may not do you any good if you do not understand the emotional complexities that come with BDSM."  
"Understandable, but I still wish to collect more data. I believe I have a well versed vocabulary of these sex tools you have on display, if you would give a presentation of how they are used, it would be greatly appreciated."  
It was said nonchalantly but Dib could feel the tension rising in him.  
He really didn't want to bind himself in front of the computer, even if he was just a computer, it was still weird.  
Dib had never had a sexual partner of any kind, so his gear was used sparingly because most of it needed to be done with a dominant present.  
The computer expected him to model himself being bound, to gauge his emotional state after said bonding, and then collect data.  
Even just tying himself up was hard, Dib didn't think he could do all that the computer wanted. Maybe if he set up his lap top for the computer to see, he could get out of a few demonstrations in favor of using the online sites to help him.  
Well, I gotta start somewhere, might as well start with an outfit.  
Picking out one of the more simpler designs, Dib uneasily slid off his towel, keeping his eyes down as he slipped into the latex lingerie.  
It was a one piece, almost like a swim suite, but with an exposed chest area with crisscrossing straps that conformed around his pecks. They wrapped around his back and connected back down towards the tight black shorts. His stomach remained exposed, as well as his crotch area and his buttocks. The lingerie being essentially like the explanation, crotchless in nature.  
Blushing all the while, Dib could feel the latex sticking to his skin as he moved to grab more tools. Arranging them around the bed and deciding what he should use first.  
Taking the wrist cuffs next, Dib placed them near the bed frame, attaching them to an opening in the bars so his arms would stay in place.  
Next he took one of the spreader bars with attachable bands, securing his knees to the designated width before moving to secure his arm.  
Since he only had use of one hand, he chose a loose setting so he could get out of the bondage once the demonstration was over.  
"Why did you only bind one hand human?" The computer chimed in, oblivious to Dibs inability to bind his other hand without another arm.  
"Well mister super computer, I don't see a third arm around here do you? Besides I need to be able to get out of my bonds. I am doing this by myself you know."  
"I can assist if it will help with the demonstrations." With that two tentacles slid from the ceiling, easily securing Dibs arm in the other binding before he had a chance to say no.  
If Dib wasn't uncomfortable before, he sure as he'll was now.  
"Umm, I wasn't aware you were going to help me." Said Dib uneasily, a trickle of fear sliding down his spine as he realized how exposed he was now that the computer was willing to help with his demonstrations. Realizing that now he probably wasn't going to be able to use his computer to get out of the rest of the scenarios he's have to do.  
"It'll give me better visual data if you're bound correctly instead of half-heartedly." It was said calmly, plainly, as if it made complete sense to the computer.  
"Look I said I'd demonstrate but this is rather uncomfortable for me. How about we just stick to simple stuff, and you let me do the demonstrations. When I need help or can't do something, I'll use my computer to show you ok?"  
"That would defeat the purpose of you demonstrating it now wouldn't it? But I can feel your fear level rising; you don't have to worry about me doing anything horrible to you. We don't even have to use the gags, just tell me to stop when you feel it is necessary and I'll release you."  
"No! Not ok! I'm not your toy, I will not let you just try different things on me because you want knowledge! I said I'd demonstrate, not that I'd let you manipulate me during the demonstrations."  
"But if you do not allow me to help complete your binds, how will I be able to get the desired emotional effects I'm searching for?"  
Shit this computer was relentless, why does he need this knowledge anyway, it's not like it's going to do anything for him in the long run.  
"Why are you so adamant about this?!" Dib finally exploded, forgetting he was bound fully to the bed and talking to the houses AI. Trying in vain to get his arm out of the bindings while simultaneously yelling at the computer.  
"This knowledge won't do anything for you, you can't use it later! If anything I'd say you just want to mess with me so you can get some information you couldn't get to from your own server!"  
"Part of that is true, but not the messing around part. I sincerely only want the information, but we can stop if you want, all you need to do is say release me. However, if I stop now I will leave your room open for Zim and his curiosity."  
Dib stopped struggling to catch his breath, taking in the computers words but still not completely willing to let the computer do whatever he wanted.  
"I'll make a compromise with you, I'll let you use the rope binding on me, but when I say stop, you stop. If you don't, I'm canceling our agreement and letting fate fall where it may concerning Zim, got it?"  
"Understood human, would you like to be released from this then, or would you like me to assist with adding something else to your person?"  
Well, if he was going to let the computer help, he may as well go all the way with it.  
"The.. The nipple clamps, I'm sure you know where they go. That's what would have been next if I was still using my hand."  
And once again those tentacles slid from the ceiling, finding the clamps and applying them to the humans exposed flesh.  
Heat traveled through Dib as those plastic clamps fit snugly around the pink hardening nipples, causing a small gasp to leavehis lips once they were in place.  
Already the bondage position was having an effect on Dibs body. The loss of control over his limbs was causing heat to travel throughout his chest. Heart speeding up in turn, pushing more blood into his face, making his blush grow darker.  
"Your emotional status had changed, are you feeling pleasure from this? Or are you nervous and wish to stop?"  
"N-no we can continue, but that was all for this role. Normally if a dominant was present, more would go on, but since it's just me, this is all we can do."  
"Do you wish to do rope binding next?"  
"Um, yeah we can do that."  
This wasn't good, I was feeling heat from what was going on, and my nether regions began to twitch as those tentacles came down to undo the bindings. Even as they slid over my body, I could feel the effect it was having. And I bit my lip when they undid the restraints on my legs.  
Soon a thought occurred to me while I was slipping off the outfit, curiosity taking over as I hesitantly asked the computer, "why do you want to know about bondage anyway? I mean I get why you would want knowledge but isn't this beyond what you need? I figured you'd be into surfing the governments private data bases, surely Zim hasn't restricted your access to that."  
"You have risen a good point but you are wrong in saying it is beyond my comprehension. I was alive once, even if I am a computer now, Irkens are only who they are through their packs. They are machines with an organic body. A long time ago I used to be alive, I used to have a body, but when I died I opted to be machine instead of organic. The body I had was weak and frail; I could do little in terms of battle. But when I was given a server and a large super computer to attach to, I felt my whole world open up. I was smarter, could control multiple things and helped invaders on their missions."  
"You were an Irken once?" Dib asked in awe, his scientific mind reeling from the information the computer was sharing with him.  
"Irkens cannot technically die unless their packs are destroyed. My body was nothing but an empty weak vessel. When that vessel perished, my pack was still alive, still carrying me inside of it. I didn't want a body anymore, so they gave me technology as a way for me to continue living. I wasn't old enough to become one of the control brains, but I could further my knowledge by being part of the computers."  
Dib was speechless, but then another thought hit him.  
"So if you wanted to, you could have a body again?"  
"In a way yes, but I see no purpose for a body, I'm enjoying my time as a computer for now. But maybe in a couple hundred years or so, I'll want a body again."  
"That's kind of amazing, but now I'm sort of pissed that I'm allowing you to watch me do this when at one time you were able to gain pleasure."  
"I can still feel pleasure human, but would it make you feel better if I told you I see you as only a teacher in a foreign art and nothing more?"  
If Dib wasn't so embarrassed right now he would have felt a little better. But he was not an exhibitionist, and knowing that at one time the computer was living, instead of just being a super AI, it made Dib feel self-conscious. Not to mention he was letting said computer tie him up with designs from his rope book at the moment.  
The minute his wrists were bound, he could feel the heat traveling again, despite his earlier embarrassment.  
Soon his arms were in the upright position, bent so that his wrists were near his neck. The rope wrapping around his upper and lower chest, wrapping back through his elbows so his arms stayed down and tight against his skin.  
Next we're his legs; the right one first, the rope going around his ankle and then crisscrossing up his leg to his knee. Where soon his leg was bent and the rope looped around it. Keeping it bent while the same was done to the other leg.  
Since Dib wasn't wearing any of his outfits, he could feel the rope biting into his skin. Face flushed as he labored for breath. His chest rising and falling rapidly as his mobility was restricted little by little.  
Soon the computer had his knees connected to his chest through an intricate rope bind, leaving him exposed while the computer took notes.  
"I think we should stop now" panted Dib, becoming more and more aroused by just being bound. He said he would demonstrate, but in no way was he letting the computer see him rock hard and throbbing in want of release.  
"It seems the pleasure centers in your brain have been activated, would you like me to help you release the pressure?"  
The question was asked so flippantly Dib almost laughed thinking it to be a joke. However when the computer released a tentacle to extend downwards and lightly run over his stiffening member as if to accentuate his point, Dib gasped loudly at the suggestive touch.  
"Nnn, no, I... Just release me, I can take care of it myself."  
"It's no trouble human, I was alive at one point, I do still remember how to do this."  
The tentacle was soon rubbing up and down on him, as if exploring something new and never seen before. Grasping his member and moving up it slowly before jerking down again, Trying to find the correct rhythm.  
Dib couldn't get a word in edgewise once the computer started to jerk him off, mouth open as if to speak but no words came. His body moving against his intentions, springing up and down as the computer had his way with him. He couldn't stop from moving into the touch, even though he strained to get out of his restraints.  
He could feel himself losing the battle, the computer finding the correct pace and moving up and down his now dripping member. The human thrusting uncontrollably into the motions, moans spilling past his lips as he felt himself nearing the edge of oblivion. Thoughts no longer tangible as his orgasm loomed upon him like a starved dog with a bone.  
He was so close!...almost there, the computer still going until the door to his room was slammed open.  
Everything went quiet as Zim stood in the doorway, expression unreadable as he took in the scene before him.  
"Computer," his voice came out strained, clenched tightly behind his teeth.  
"What exactly do you think you're doing to the Dib beast!?"  
Almost immediately the tentacle had retracted from Dib to lunge at Zim, pushing him back out the door while closing it in the enraged Irkens face. Dibs eyes were wide open in shock as those tentacles were back on him, releasing him from the binds only to then force clothes over his motionless body. The teens form being tossed around like a rag doll as the computer placed Dib, fully clothed back on the bed while simultaneously grabbing the bondage gear to hide it inside the wall.  
Just as the last item slithered away with the tentacle wrapped around it his door burst back open.  
Zim looked absolutely menacing as he charged into the room, pack legs extended as he landed on top of the bed in front of the still speechless human.  
A growl ripped from his lips as he shifted to look up at the ceiling, pack legs encircling Dib in what could be a protective manner.  
But it only frightened Dib more with the whole situation. He was looking around the room for an escape route when Zim began yelling at his computer.  
"What is the meaning of this computer!? What were you doing to the Dib beast?!"  
Zim was practically seething in rage as he waited for an answer.  
"I was just making sure the human was well accommodated in his new room" the computer answered simply.  
"I saw what you were doing! Zim bit out in a harsh tone. The Dib is not an enemy right now, you cannot torture him!"  
What? Dib found himself staring dumbfounded at Zim.  
He thought the computer was torturing him? I mean that could work out if it was actually true.  
Not like Dib was going tell Zim the truth by any means, but whatever floated Zims boat, he would play along.  
Before Dib could even think to push words past his frozen lips the computer spoke up.  
"I'm sorry master, it won't happen ever again."  
"Good! Be sure that it doesn't!" Zim looked like he was about ready to stamp his foot like a child with the tantrum he was throwing.  
Turning back to Dib Zim grabbed the humans face, twisting it from side to side while muttering unintelligibly to himself.  
Dib continued to sit all frozen like, letting Zim handle him as the alien reached for his arms to inspect them.  
He even went so far as to lift Dibs shirt up to look at his chest before Dib got ahold of himself.  
"Hey!" Dib exclaimed in embarrassment before pulling his shirt back down, face blushing insanely.  
"Did the computer hurt you?" Zim asked, his bright ruby eyes latched onto him when he spoke. A seriousness Dib had never seen before taking over Zims features.  
"N-no, he didn't hurt me." Dib answered slowly, eyes downcast at the fact that what he and the computer had been doing had him almost careening off the edge in pleasure before Zim burst in.  
"Don't lie to me Dib beast," Zim warned, "has he marked you? Cut you? Maimed you? If he has you tell Zim right now so we can get rid of the evidence. Only Zim is allowed to harm you! Not his incompetent AI!" He screeched that last part at the ceiling, directing the comment to the computer before looking back down at Dib.  
Dib forced himself not to roll his eyes at that comment, deciding to stay placid before Zim thought he was challenging him.  
"No Zim he didn't mark me or anything like that. He was just making sure I was going to behave inside the base ok?"  
Zim still didn't look convinced, his hands clenching Dibs shirt by the edges, still tempted to lift it up to check for himself.  
In truth Zim didn't get a very good look at what was going on in Dibs room before he was so unkindly pushed out of the door by the computer.  
All he saw was Dibs tied up form before rage took over.  
Only he was allowed to hurt Dib and have him tied up, nothing else had that privilege. Not even his computer.  
Although it's true that now Zim had no intention of harming the human, others harming the human most certainly didn't get that privilege.  
He's a friend now, Zim thought to himself, and so long as that stays a fact, no harm shall come to him.  
"I'm still going to check," Zim said flippantly, pushing Dib onto his back and yanking his shirt up over his head before the human could say otherwise. Restraining his arms with his pack legs, Zim looked down at the human's lithe, pale chest.

Dib was panting raggedly, his face scrunched up in embarrassment as the heat he was feeling moments ago returned with a relish. Zim, the most dominant person Dib had ever met, was currently holding him down and exposing his chest, it had Dibs member forming stupid ideas of how things could potentially progress further.

The fabric of his shirt was currently bunched up under his chin, Zims eyes were locked in on his chest, lighting a fire in every area they roamed over. Dib couldn't stop his blush from spreading, feeling the heat travel all the way up to his ears. A tightness forming in his stomach made him swallow audibly, his breath hitching when a gloved, clawed hand touched his already sweltering skin.

Dib had kept his eyes averted while Zim inspected him, only snapping his eyes forward when he felt the touch. Zim had one of the most serious expressions Dib had ever seen on the Irkens face, his ruby eyes blazing as they bore down on the human.

Gold eyes slipped down to what the Irken was looking at, catching sight of a very large, completely white scar that twisted up from his stomach to his ribs. Dib could recant the day he got that scar, the only thing on his body he couldn't blame the Irken for doing. It was almost funny to Dib, Zim had given him plenty of scars over the years, but they were always clean, nice little slices or nicks here and there. This scar was made by a human, a drugged up human who was looking for a few extra bucks. Dib just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Nothing serious was hit, to which the doctors were surprised at, but the knife wasn't fully sharp, resulting in the jagged way the skin tore. The pain was something Dib would never forget, though he was used to dealing with stuff like this and it passed quickly enough.

Dib was able to keep his injury a secret from Zim, knowing the alien would probably take advantage of him in his weakened state. Though he would laugh at that now considering keeping anything from Zim wasn't easy. The secret lasted all of three days, the stiches kept but they were sore. Dib had gone to school against the doctor's orders, thinking he could handle sitting at a desk and getting up between intervals. What he didn't account for were the bullies; one shove from Tork, a beefed up jock with a major hate for geeks, had the stiches tearing into his flesh from the unexpected smack to the floor.

A pained yelp escaped him when he hit the floor, wetness seeping into his shirt as he righted himself, scurrying as fast as he could to the bathroom so he could check the injury. The bathroom thankfully wasn't one most students used, so Dib wasn't worried about looking himself over. Dib had his shirt lifted, looking at the still healing wound in the mirror when the door burst open, Zim quickly entering the room and zeroing his sights on the startled human.

With a quick tug his shirt was back down, but Zim had caught a glimpse of what was underneath, his spider legs extracting themselves as Zim neared the human now backed into the sink. One of the legs quickly secured the bathroom door, making sure no one could enter as he popped out his contacts and removed his wig.

Dib could only stare dumbfounded as Zim revealed himself so easily in front of him, looking at the regal form of the alien, a menacing glare on those otherwise smooth green features.

Zims antenna twitched in the air, moving back and forth agitatedly as they collected the scents filling the room between them.

A thick silence enveloped them as Dib tried to figure out what was going to happen next, surely Zim hadn't gotten a good enough look at his injury right? He was hopeful he could make it out of this alive, or at least without any more injuries. The one he had now was killing him from the shove, he was thankful the stitches hadn't ripped, but his skin was now seriously tender. The blood that had escaped making everything feel raw and torn.

Just let this be an argument over something stupid Dib begged inside his head, clutching his trench coat tighter to his chest as he tried to hide his shirt with the blood on it. Even though the stiches hadn't ripped, a good amount of blood coated the shirt where the gash was, making it look more like a fresh wound rather than something that was healing.

Nothing ever seemed to go the teen's way however, Zims next statement startling him so much he thought he must have misheard him.

"Lift up your shirt and reveal your chest to me human." Zim ground out between clenched teeth. Had it not been for the tone, Dib would almost assume Zim was trying to get him to flash him. Expectedly Dib didn't move, just stared at the alien perplexed. "I'm not revealing anything to you alien!" Dib barked, clutching his trench coat tighter to himself in vain, not wanting his last dying moments to be inside the bathroom of the high school. He was certain Zim would see the cut and take it upon himself to remove every stich so the human could bleed out on the floor while he laughed.

He really didn't want to die, and Zim's expression was scaring him. "Look if that's all you wanted to say to me Zim then haha jokes on you, but I'm tired and not in the mood for your shit today." With that Dib tried to walk past Zim so he could get out into the hallway, to where people were witnesses to anything that could happen.

He didn't get that far, no more than two inches from the wall in-between the sinks he was plastered to moments ago. After one step Dib was roughly pushed back against the wall with Zims clawed hand, his spider legs restraining Dibs arms above his head.

The sudden pull of his arms caused the skin on his chest and stomach to stretch, making him cry out involuntarily to the pain. More blood could be felt running down his skin, coating his shirt and the hem of his pants. Tears stung his eyes when he couldn't pull his arms back down to relieve the pain, his vision blurring slightly as a few drops of moisture escaped, running down his cheeks.

Humiliation swamped him as he realized he was showing weakness in front of Zim, the alien was sure to laugh at him for it, no doubt once he found the wound, his life would end. The only thing Dib couldn't get over was the fact that he would have to die in pain, something he just couldn't deal with. It made his situation all the more desperate; life just wasn't fair, plain and simple.

Zim's expression was unreadable as he stared at the human now pinned to the wall, looking his body up and down before reaching out to move the trench coat. Dib tried to make his eyes defiant, not willing to die scared in the face of his enemy, but Zims silence was creeping him out to no end. Usually Zim was a non-stop walking chatterbox; right now he was as silent as a Monday in the cemetery, which for Zim, was never a good sign.

Ruby eyes scanned the now stained shirt, the alien inching closer with antenna perked forward, probably smelling him. A gloved claw reached for the hem of his shirt and he flinched, hissing in pain to the sudden movement. Zim caught his gaze momentarily, a mixture of emotions passing through those ruby orbs before they peered back down to the shirt he was lifting up off of the human's body.

Dib didn't understand what he saw in Zims eyes at that moment, but for a brief second, he almost felt safe, like, whatever was going to happen in these next few minutes, he wasn't going to get hurt. Or, that's what he wanted to believe anyway.

Looking down to watch his shirt being lifted, Dib noticed for the first time that Zims hands were shaking. In fact, the Irken's whole body seemed to be trembling as inch after inch, his wound became exposed.

The cool air hit his flesh and it stung upon exposure, Dib bit back his groan as best he could, though Zim seemed to hear it anyway. Zim was concentrating, or at least he was trying to, from what Dib could see, Zim looked like he was trying to solve a very difficult puzzle that didn't make any sense to him.

The metal pak limbs released Dibs arms slowly, the human gave a grateful sigh as his skin stopped being stretched. Zim still kept his shirt lifted, looking at the wound, his eyes glinting in the dim light, making the red glow in an almost demonic fashion.

"Who, who did this?" Zims voice was laced with rage, and Dib wondered for the briefest of moments if Zim on some level actually cared for his well-being.

"Uumm," Dib stuttered a little against the tightness in his throat, the pain had him tightlipped only moments ago. "Just, just a junkie looking for some money, it's not a big deal, nothing major was hit, so that's a relief." The sentence hung a little as Zims eyes narrowed into think dark slits.

"No big deal? Is that what you would call this monstrosity!? **NO BIG DEAL?!** " Zim was almost livid, clenching Dibs shirt so tightly his fist shook. "I am your enemy! Did you really think I wouldn't find something like this Hmmm?! Something so obviously garish against your skin it mocks the face of all of my work? I can't believe after 3 years of fighting each other you would let this happen to you! And by some random human to boot!"

Dib scowled back at Zim, not liking the Irken yelling right at his face for some of his crappy luck. It wasn't his fault the world hated him, and Zim only cared about the marks he had made on Dib being ruined by someone else. He only saw Dib as his enemy, he was a fool to think that even minutely, Zim might have cared that he almost died.

"It'll heal and then you and I can go back to our regular ways, happy alien? So instead of yelling at me, why don't you go work on your next attempt at world domination while I try and stay away from junkies." The tone was bitter but Dib couldn't care, mad at himself for hoping for the impossible. And when he shoved Zim away and stepped around him, the alien didn't pursue him.

Zim looked like he was going to murder someone, and Dib just couldn't handle being a victim anymore.

He had gone home after that, staying in bed and sleeping. A day later while still on bed rest, Gaz stormed into his room and told him to turn on the TV and to watch the news. What Dib saw had his mouth dropping open, the fight with Zim at the forefront of his mind as he watched the news reporter and her crew zoom in on the victim.

The junkie who had attacked Dib and eluded the cops was strung up on a fence in an alleyway, his legs and arms were obviously broken, or perhaps horribly misshapen. His face was bruised purple and black with bits of green around the edges. Both of his eyes were swollen shut. But what stood out the most against all of the gruesome wounds, was the Irken insignia carved into the junkies chest, right in the spot Dib had received his own wound.

A small smile crept onto Dibs face, feeling a brief wave of satisfaction, but also guilt for liking the fact that Zim had gotten revenge for him. Even if Zim only saw him as a possession, Dib allowed himself another inkling of hope for their future.

It was almost 2 years after that when Zim received the call that changed his life, thus forming the truce between enemies.

Now, back in the present, Dib couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at remembering the shape Zim had left the junkie in once he had exacted his revenge. A small chuckle left his lips before he clamped his mouth shut at Zims obvious glare.

"Putrid human, do not laugh at Zim while he is conducting his exam."

And with that, Dibs face heated up once more to the unavoidable impulses his body seemed to enjoy putting him through.

 **Read and review please! ^_^**


End file.
